The Memory Box
by Reessees
Summary: When Hermione is kidnapped and held hostage just out side Hogwarts grounds, everyone feels the blow. Even Professor Snape. With only a small box as a clue to retrieveing her memories, what is Hermione to do?
1. Where did Hermione go?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter in all its glory and wonder is not mine. The series is the product of J.K. Rowling's amazing mind, and I am just taking it for a quick joy ride. 

So a few tings you should know before we begin. I am no good at keeping characters in character, even my when I'm thinking up originals. If it ends up seeming a bit OOC, you have my sincerest apologies in advance. This story is rated R for heaving themes and scenes, including rape, torture, and maybe a little love scene later on you never know with me.

So let the story begin!

* * *

Chapter One: Where did Hermione go? 

Curiosity filled Hermione Granger as she slowly crept through the dark dungeon. _What are those nasty Slytherins doing?_ Keeping her snail-like pace, she moved deeper and deeper into Slytherins territory, ear pressed against the wall. She had to be moving in the right direction, as the noise was getting louder. _What in Merlin's name is going on down here?! _Finally, to her joy and dismay, she found herself at the 17th dead-end, which meant the end (to her knowledge) of the dungeons. She had searched every last corner, and still hadn't found the source of the horrid sound. No choice but to retrace her step and head back to Gryfinndor Tower.Her rounds had been over for hours anyways. Only one problem. As she stepped away from the wall in the direction that should lead out, she found herself colliding with a solid wall. She spun around, on the verge of panic, only to find herself surrounded by walls. Her heart began to race, and her breath became shallow. Back and forth she ran, banging on walls, un-aware that a mysterious and dark hooded figure stood on the other side cackling like a madman.

After hours of self-torture, in came the hooded figure, poised to finish the job. In the next 3 days, he would have his fill of everything she had to offer. Everything.

* * *

Severus Snape was not in a good mood. He had not been for days, since Hermione Granger disappeared from Hogwarts grounds. She had been snatched from under their noses, from the supposedly safest place in the magical world. Even Dumbledore was becoming excessively worried, for even he couldn't find her. Was it Death Eaters? How could they have penetrated Hogwarts walls? And how did he not know? That's right. Severus Snape is a Death Eater. But he had decided long ago to burry that part of him. There was no excuse, no reason, big or small, to commit those kinds of acts. Murder, raping, stealing, practicing the Dark Arts, kidnapping. And that brought him back to the beginning. What happened to Hermione Granger? It seemed to him that he almost missed her. There was just this empty presence in the front row center of his classroom. Those two buffoons Potter and Weasley looked depressed, their eyes hollow. He would never admit it, but he was worried about all three of them. He didn't realize until then that he had been wondering through the dungeons on autopilot, heading for the alternate entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Since The Golden Trio had rescued Ginny Weasley and the-boy-who-lived-just-to-be-a-thorn-in-Severus's-side and rid it of Voldemort and his giant pet snake, it had been turned into a Slytherins Spa, of sorts. _Well, might as well have some brandy and- Oof! Why is there a wall there?!_ And with a simple swish of the wand the wall disappeared to reveal a secret passage way. It must have gone for miles underground, and Severus almost gave up. But finaly reached a trap door to reveal Hermione, shivering, naked, and very pale.

* * *

I don't know how long I was in there. Maybe a week. Maybe two. All I know is that after the first few days, I gave up hope of getting out unscathed, and began to pull myself into the past. 

When I first found out I was locked in, I pounded on every wall, running to and fro, screaming bloody murder. Then, when I found myself unable to stand any longer, I fell to the ground and was calm. The Hermione Granger who thought things out, who found the logical solution before taking rash actions was back in control. I rummaged through my pockets. No wand. Damn it! No food either. Just a scrap of paper from Professor Snape saying I was to start my rounds an hour early. Oh why did I skip lunch _and_ dinner? For the next few hours, I thought and thought and thought. My brain was getting foggy, and as my consciousness was starting to wane, I began realized the sheer intensity of my situation. I was trapped. I could run out of air. I shot up like a rocket. _I have to get out...of...here..._and I was gone.

When I next woke up there was blood on my head, and all my clothes were gone. It felt like I had been through hell and back. When I tried to move it felt like there were knifes through my ankles, wrists, and shoulders...and I realized there _were _knifes in me. I began to sob, small at first, then big, shuddering tears were rolling down my cheeks. I looked around. There was no way I was in the Slytherin dungeons anymore. It was so much colder, and the ground was dirt instead of the hard stone of Hogwarts. Suddenly someone was grabbing my chin, roughly, and turned my head to face forward again. What was I to do but struggle? It seemed to make no difference though, as whoever it was continued to violate me in every way possible. As he took himself to the very edge of pleasure, he took of his hood and I glimpsed a face. Eventually, I blacked out, whether from loss of blood or my mind just didn't want to take the abuse it was being dealt, I don't know.

It continued this way forever. I would wake up in incredible pain, be tortured until I shrieked in pain, all by a blurry face, and fall into unconsciousness again.

At least week had to have passed, maybe more, when finally I saw another face. But the face did not harm me. No, the face rushed to my side as if worried about me. It took of its cloak and gently wrapped me in it, gingerly lifting me as if I was made of glass. It whispered things to me, whispers of how I was safe now, how everything would be okay. It was the face of Professor Snape. He couldn't be real though, why would Professor Snape be kind to me, be so reassuring and warm.

"You're not real," I paused for a shaky breath, "are you?" Nothing happened. He didn't look at me, just looked down the hallway, as if deep in thought. So slowly, I open my cracked and painfully dry lips again and repeated my self.

"Hermione, my dear, I am real." His soft baritone was caring, not the harsh tones I was used to hearing.

"Oh, I thought so." I was feeling light headed now, as if the simple task of talking was draining all my energy. "The Snape I know," I took another shuddering breath, "would never be so gentle with me." And I fell into darkness again.

* * *

Was she being smart with me? Even so near to death, she couldn't just keep her know-it-all mouth shut. I sighed. Looking down on her now, she doesn't look all that bad. So angelic, her face in a state of peace. "Severus!" I admonished myself, "This is no time to be having thoughts like that about the girl! Take her to Poppy right now!" When I turned to leave I saw box on the ground. Small and round, it was plated in gold and had a red, broken heart on the top. When I picked it up it felt heaving, and it burned my skin. Dropping it into my pocket for safekeeping, I got to the task at hand. Saving Miss Granger. 

After the long treck through the tunnel, I expected an even longer one of Hermione clutching my arms and moaning. Instead, to my great surprise, I was only just past my rooms and still a long way from the hospital wing before I found Poppy, along with the Headmaster and McGonagall.

"Severus, thank you goodness, you've found the girl." the Headmaster seemed over joyed to see Miss Granger alive and still intact.

"It's to long a journey to the hospital wing, she shouldn't be moved more than necessary. We'll have to put her up in your rooms Severus."

Oh joy. Hermione Granger is found.

* * *

"Merlin, what did I do to my head? It feels like I tried to melt it with a blow torch." Oh that hurt my throat. I tried to look at my surrounding but my vision was... less than 20/20. And damn it's cold... "Oh goddess in heaven, where are my clothes?!" Oppsie. As I pull the sheet up over my exposed chest, I continue to look around. "Where am I? And who in god's name-" I stopped. And into focus came Professor Snape. 

"Professor Snape!" Okay now I'm really mortified. "Wh- What's going on?"

"Miss Granger, if you will put this on," he handed me a silk night gown, "and spare what eyes I have left, I will tell you."

"Who is Miss Granger?"

"Miss Granger! 50 points from Gryfinndor for your impertinence. And another 50 for your lack of decency."

"Huh what?" Rolling his eyes at me, he reached down and pulled the sheet up over my chest. Stuttering and gapping like a fish, I decided on a course of action. Stand up, making sure to pull the sheet with me, put my finger right in his face, roll my eyes in mock Snape, and...

* * *

Well I'm sure when she got up to insult me she didn't plan on being whisked into my arms. Nor did she plan on fainting.

* * *

The next time I woke up I was very aware of the fact that I was a) no longer naked b) in light of a, someone had to dress me. I just prayed it wasn't Proffessor Snape. I was sure he had already seen me (or at least parts of me) naked, but I couldn't hope helping that he hadn't seen everything. Ugh, my head aches. At least it's not as bad as before, it's more of a dull throbbing now. What has happened to me? Slowly, I went through each and every memory I had, but nothing seemed to be coming up. I was drawing up blanks. So how did I know who Professor Snape was? Well... I can see him. He is in front of a chalkboard, talking about something. He looks so nice, calm, gentle. There was another memory. Or at least that's what I think they are. He's leaning down over me offering his hand and saying something. I laugh. That's it. Now I'm here, and Professor Snape saw my boobs. Oh goddess. Shaking my head, I got out of bed to find a mirror and have a good look at myself. 

I couldn't find my slippers on the floor, but there was a pair of fuzzy green ones beside my bed so I slipped those on. Looking around, I quickly came to the conclusion that I wasn't in the hospital wing. The room had no windows, so it was relatively dark, being lit by only 2 small candles on the table. The whole room was draped in grays, silvers, and greens, Slytherin colors. The bed I had been laying on was huge, made of a deep mahogany wood, carved with snakes and a monogram- two snakes curving to make two s's. The sheets seemed to be made of silk and the plush comforter was extremely soft and a forest green color. All of the furniture -a side table, desk, dresser, and a small table surrounded by three very comfy looking arm chairs- was made of the same mahogany wood, carved with snakes and the monogram. There was a fireplace as well, but there was no blazing fire as they're would be in Gryfinndor Tower. So, I am in an unknown room in the Slytherin Dungeons. And now I am, very unwilling mind you, being curiously drawn towards one of the three doors. It's huge, wood, with intricate carvings all over it. But it's locked. Boo hoo, I guess I'll have to go the other way.

Through the next door is a bathroom. Oh and what a bathroom it is. The room itself could easily have been a large guest room. The floor is tiled with fake marble cut into tiles, black and dark green swirled together. The walls are painted a lighter green, nothing to extravagant. On one side of the room is a giant bathtub. When I walk over to it I notice something amazing. Through the bottom of the slippers I can feel each of the tiles heat up as I step on it. Amazing. The bathtub is made of marble, real this time. It could easily fit two people. So maybe it's Malfoy's room... I shudder at that thought and move on. There's a shower, not as lavish as the rest of the bathroom so I'm assuming this person prefers to bathe rather than shower. There are other necessities- a toilet, towel closet, etc.- but they all disappear as I catch sight of myself in the full-length mirror.

I look like hell. My face is bruised and one of my eyes is swollen and purple. There's a huge cut on my left cheekbone, just below the corner of my eye. My nose looks slightly crooked and my upper lip is spilt. My lower lip looks like someone bit it, and bit it hard. There are bruises in the shape of hands aroundmy neck, I must have been gripped here multiple times, because it almost looks like I have layers of bruises, the bottom yellowing and old, the top bluish and fresh. To my horror, I now have a small tattoo on the very top part of my right boob. I can barely see it, but it pokes above the neckline of the nightgown I am wearing enough for me to see that it's a sleeping cobra. Just between the bones of my shoulders, the bottom of my collarbone, and the top of my rib cage are puncture wounds. They look like they were made by a small knife. My arms have circular bruises, also made by hands. I have more cuts than I can count up and down the inner part of each arm, starting at my wrist and ending just below my armpit, each the same distance from the other. Not much of a difference, maybe half an inch. _Did I do this to myself? Was I so weak as to try and end whatever misery I was subjected to? _There are puncture wounds on my palms, the same as the ones on my chest. When I lift the nightgown I find my stomach bruised as well, with several cuts, deep and shallow. My legs are in the same state as my arms, only the cuts are on the upward facing part. Only my kneecap still has its skin intact, though there are little indents in my skin, as if I was made to kneel on something. There same puncture marks are one the tops of my feet as well. Slowly, I turned around afraid to look.

My back, oh my beautiful, clean, smooth back. It looks virtually untouched. Just puncture wounds that look like they correspond with the ones on my front. Its also looks like there are ridges going at an angle from the top of my shoulder blades, down my back at a slight outward angle. I lift up the nightgown quickly and realize they go down to the tops of my butt. Slowly, I turn around and look at myself in the mirror once more. And I see Professor Snape in the doorway. For a while all I can do is stare. Finally, he speaks.

"Miss Granger, you are not supposed to be out of bed."

I don't know what's wrong with me, but I do just as he says. I brush right past him, not in that rude way where you bump shoulders, but as if I am a wisp of air. I don't mean to. I do realize, how ever, that he didn't even move. If there was room in the doorframe for both of us, who is the morbidly skinny one? But I don't have time to think about that. I just pad across the room, get in bed, and fall into an uneasy sleep before he can say anything.

* * *

Chapter 2: What happened to Hermione?

Harry and Ron have a little midnight chat over a steaming apple crumble and we jump back 2 weeks. Severus tells Hermione what he knows about the events of her week in hell, Hermione remembers the rest.

A/N: So what's the verdict? Am I good enough to survive in this dog eat dog world? Review and let me know!

Another thing I should apologize for, I don't have a beta. So I went through with spell check and read it over myself, and I think I caught all my errors, but if I didn't, at least know I did my best. Beta-ing would be appreciated, email me for details!

1 more thing. I know this chapter may be kind of confusing, as I said in my summary that Hermione can't remember anything but Professor Snape, not nasty Professor Snape, nice, kind, caring Professor Snape. That all in itself makes no sense. How could Professor Snape be nice? And for another thing, how come she knows what a chalkboard is if she can't remeber anything. Well, I researched this, and there are cases of amnesia where the victims memories get disoriented, and some become combined with others. Some memories remain, while others (random or selective) memories become lost in the depths of the victim's mind. So, I'm saving myself ridicule and extra space in the next chapter by saying this now.

I'll post ch2 sometime next week, if school allows!

Hugs and kisses,

Reessees

P.S. Again, reviews please! _smooch_ Thanks, you're a doll .


	2. What happened to Hermione?

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter in all its glory and wonder is not mine. The series is the product of J.K. Rowling's amazing mind, and I am just taking it for a quick joy ride.**

**Yay, it's the second installment of _The Memory Box_! I think this chapter is probably a lot shorter, it's really just some stuffing to develop mood. I'm extremely stressed out right now from school, so if this chapter is not up to par (but how would you know what 'up to par' really is? I've only written one chapter) I apologize. Geez, too much apologizing. Okay, I don't apologize, I'm extremely stressed! Grades come out soon and I think I'm failing human biology, so this isn't exactly my best work ever. **

**One more thing before we get on with it, I GOT REVIEWS!!!! You guys do not know how happy this made me! I'm a very insecure person, I need the fluff of reviews to keep me going and make me feel good about myself. E-mails are also very welcome, that makes me feel even better, cause you took the time to start up your mailing program instead of just clicking that nice little button down at the bottom of the screen. My email is in my bio, ****so ya know! But as I was saying, thanks a lot, huggles and fluffy pink bunnies for everyone who reviewed! Position of beta is still open, please somebody save me from self humiliation and beta for me!**

**And now, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter Two: What happened to Hermione?

After going down to Snape's rooms for the millionth time in hope of seeing Hermione and being rejected yet again, Harry was in the mood for some calming tea. Ron was starving as usual, so they headed for the kitchen.

"I'm worried." The sounds of house elves working away around them made Harry's words inaudible.

"Huh?" Ron asked around a mouth full of food

"I said I'm worried."

"Whuy, shees sufh un sohund."

"How do we know she's safe? We haven't even seen her, Snape won't let us in."

"Bhut I trhougght," Ron paused to swallow, "I thought Pomfrey moved her back into her own rooms."

"She said that Hermione could move back if she wanted to after a week, but she stayed with Snape!"

"Pass the dish." Harry nearly shoved the plate of apple crumble down Ron's lap.

"Pay attention Ron! It's been two weeks for god's sake! We'll just have to find some way to force her out."

"If we're going to be plotting Snape's demise, I'm going to need more food." Ron called over the house elves and once a good supply of food was piled up in front of him, they began to plot.

* * *

3 weeks earlier...

I woke to the sound of Professor Snape singing. _Hmm, he has a nice baritone_. For a while I just enjoyed the miracle.

"There's a hole in the world tonight,

There's a cloud of fear and sorrow,

There's a hole in the world tonight,

Don't let there be a hole in the world tomorrow."

_This song is so beautiful. So sad though_. I just laid there while he continued.

"Some people say that love is just a state of mind..."

"You have a nice voice Professor." He was grading papers, but he abruptly snapped his head up.

He looked surprised. Well duh, Snape was just singing and someone heard him. When he realized I was awake, he stopped the soft melody and went back to grading papers, silent as a stone. With out his glossy baritone filling the room, it felt kinda empty.

"Why'd you stop?"

He just kind of glared at me, as if the answer was obvious. "Well, for whatever reason, I think the song was beautiful, especially with you singing it." His face seemed to soften a bit at my words, before he buried his head in the papers and muttered that I should get some rest.

After an hour or so of sitting in the place between wake-fullness and sleep, I drifted off to the sound of Professor Snape singing quietly in corner.

* * *

When he fully believed Hermione to be asleep, Albus came in. 

"Do you think we should tell her yet?"

"Yes my boy, it's time."

"Not right now, Albus. We shouldn't wake her, she looks so peaceful..." Oh Merlin, I sound like a lovesick fool! "What I mean is..."

"You seem to have grown quite found of her Severus." The twinkle in the old mans eye was bright as ever. Does he...? No, he couldn't know my feelings because said feelings don't exist.

"What I meant to say," I could hear the cold, stressed tone of my voice and let a satisfied smirk spread over my face, "was that it's been a week and she has not slept soundly until today. You wouldn't want to have your prized student sick and stuck up in bed for longer then is necessary."

"Ah! That proves it! You CARE!"

"How so?" but I had already realized my mistake

"You are worried she hasn't slept," I opened my mouth to contradict him but he cut me short, "It's okay Severus... besides, you actually paid attention to her sleeping habits!"

"There was no choice, what with her thrashing about and making an awful racket all the time."

But the twinkle was there. I sighed. There was no winning when you were pitted up against Albus Dumbledore. "Just don't wake her Albus."

"Very well my boy, we'll wait. Lemon drop?"

"No you silly old fool. Now out!"

* * *

I had to find out what had happened .There was no way these marks-bruises, cuts, a tattoo- had just suddenly appeared on their own. All I remember is that... well, I don't really remember anything. And that scares me. 

"Miss Granger, I see you've awoken. Misers Potter and Weasley are here to see you. Miss Granger. MISS GRANGER."

"Are you talking to me?" He looks so mean when he scowls. So I'll take that as a yes he's talking to me. "Who did you say was here?"

"Misers Potter and Weasley."

"Who?" Potter and Weasley? Who are they and, assuming that Professor Snape was really talking to me, why do they want to see me?

"Misers POTTER and WEASLEY. Have you gone deaf Miss Granger?"

"No, it's just that I..."

He looked at me strangely when I trailed off, not really knowing why. Something was nagging at the back of my brain. I know I know who they are, I just can't seem to think of anything I have ever done where I encountered Misers Potter and Weasley. When he left the room, the need to figure out who they were intensified so that, defying his direct orders to stay in bed, I followed him to the door. Poking my head out just a bit, I could make out two figures a few inches taller than myself and another, much taller figure. Presumably Professor Snape looming over them. The black haired one seemed overly furious that Snape wouldn't let them come and see me, while the red haired one stood quietly with an arm grasping the black haired boy's shoulder.

"Why wont you let us see her?! We want to see Hermione right now!" this was the black haired one. He shook his head and his black hair moved out of his eyes. They were such a bright emerald green I thought maybe I was in Oz. But that didn't make any sense. What was Oz? I came back from my mind just in time to see the black haired boy storming away. The red haired boy seemed mortified at his friend's actions and apologized to Snape before hurrying to catch up with the black haired boy. Silently I closed the door and padded my way back to the bed, all the while wondering '_Who is Hermione and why does that amazingly beautiful boy want to see her so bad? '_

When Professor Snape came back in I was back in the bed like I had never moved. "Who were those boys? And why were they yelling to see Hermione?"

"Miss Granger, I'm surprised you do not recognize the voices of your best friends." So he thought I stayed in bed the whole while. Good, now he can't yell at me for breaking my bed arrest. What he said confused me though. I'm sure I've never seen those faces, or heard those voices. So how could I be best friends with them?

"I'm sorry sir, but I believe you are mistaken. I've never heard those voices in my life."

"I can assure you, you are one of those oh so lucky few who the great Harry Potter has said more then two words to."

"Harry Potter sir? Who is that? And who is that Hermione girl he was yelling about?"

I swear if Snape were the fainting type, he probably would have keeled over then and there. "We better have Pomfrey and Dumbledore come in." He looked worried. Peculiar, he always seemed happy to me. I continued to sit quietly on the bed while he rushed about mumbling to himself and gathering things. Finally he threw some green powder into the fire, put his head in, and quite loudly yelled, "Dumbledore's office!" A quiet little voice told me, from it seemed the very back regions of my brain, that it was floo powder. He was _flooing_.

"Professor Dumbledore! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! Where are you, you old coot!" with an exasperated sigh, Professor Snape pulled his head from the fire and looked over at me. "Well it seems that I am to handle you."

"And what does handling me entail Professor?"

"Miss Granger... Hermione... it seems that you have suffered some memory loss." Well. Could you be any blunter about it Professor? "Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

"Well, quite frankly, I only have two memories. One is you. I'm lying on the grass and looking at the clouds and you bend over me. You're smiling about something and the way the sun shines around your head and shoulders makes you kind of glow in this heavenly way. The other really isn't a memory. It's more of an image. Just one frame in a movie. I can tell I'm lying on the ground because I am at eye level with it, and there's a brick wall as the background scenery but it's what's in the foreground that stands out. There's a small gold box, really beautiful, a red heart on the top. It was sad though really, because the heart was broken, and it makes me feel sorry for whoever the box belongs to."

He looked at me curiously, before wrapping his cloak around his hand and reaching into his pocket to take out the box from my memory. "That's it! That's the box!"

"I found it when I found you." He handed it to me, and as soon as I grasped it I felt a rushing sensation. I was going backwards in time. Before I knew what was happening, I was standing in a cold dungeon. But I was also sitting in the corner. It didn't make any sense! Before I could ponder further, a hooded figure came in and pointed its wand at me. A smooth male voice uttered 'Wingardum Leviosa' and I one me was floating. The hooded man moved me to the center of the room, where he slammed me into the ground. Blood pooled around my head as the man tied ropes around my ankles and wrists. But they weren't ordinary ropes. They made cuts, and after a few seconds they moved up and inch or so. _That must by why I have cuts up and down my legs. So I didn't try to commit suicide..._ For a while the hooded figure stood and watched my unconscious form become soaked in blood, and I stood beside him, frozen.

* * *

**Total crap place to leave off at I know, but hey, it's my story. And this chapter will go on forever otherwise. So I guess it's not short ''' Hm, what else do I have to tell you guys... Once again, I GOT REVIEWS!!!! YAY!!!!! Special thanks to Kairi The Iced Rose, Greeknelo, intheenditdoesntmatter, and BadBoyLover for reviewing! Since it's Halloween you all get candy corn (see I reward my reviewers well!)! Once again, beta is still open, email me! Not much else to say, and I don't really have an predictions for the next chapter (I'm not that organized). Email me! PsycoticMonkey at comcast**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Reessees**


	3. Authors note

Hey guys. My faithful 5 readers, I want to apologize. I haven't updated in so long, and while I can come up with stupid excuses about writers block and my stupid computer having 12 Trojan horses and almost failing my math final, it really isn't like I couldn't have posted something in the last 4-5 weeks. I was going to post a mini adventure I wrote in science class, but my friend trashed it when we were having a minor disagreement over studying arrangements (she ditched me to go to the Jesse McCartney concert with my other friend instead of helping me study for my math final). But now I'm off school for two weeks, so I should get the next chapter up by the end of next week. Not that you're all dying with out me, I'm sure you have better things to do than wait on my every word. So long for now, and have a happy Christmahanzikwanikah!

Luv,

Reessees


	4. Where are the memories?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter in all its glory and wonder is not mine. The series is the product of J.K. Rowling's amazing mind, and I am just taking it for a quick joy ride.**

**Guess who's back? Back again? Reessees is back, tell a friend (to read my story)! Hehehe. Just a little note to my four faithful readers, the lyrics in the last chapter are from my choir class, by The American Eagles, I think. Okay, so no huge authors note in the beginning this time, you can read that at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Where are the memories?

"Hermione! Hermione, snap out of it!" Professor Snape's voice rang out, cold and echoing in the world of white. Slowly I stood up and spun around. No Professor Snape in sight. So where's his voice coming from? Not that I could get to him, even if I did know. I'm stuck here, trapped in this blinding white nothingness. As the echoes fade, I begin to wander, letting my feet take me where they will. In the emptiness that surrounds me, a tiny voice in the back of my brain tells me I'm in shock. To have that horrible…memory I guess, come rushing back to me all at once had to cause some kind of mental damage. That's why I'm here. And until the force of it wears off, I'm stuck. So best to get it on with and go through it logically.

1) I was in a dungeon type room for a semi-lengthy period of time. Trapped like a mouse.

2) I was beaten by a hooded figure.

3) I was raped. There's no denying that, cold and hard a fact as it is.

4) I was rescued. But by whom? I don't really know. It could have been anyone. Well not anyone, I know quite a few people who would have laughed and left me there to rot. But the point is, I have no clue as to my 'knight in shining armor's' identity. Although Professor Snape said something about him finding the box with me, so could he be my noble rescuer? Imagining Snape in armor, riding upon a fiery steed to rescue the damsel in distress is enough to make me laugh.

5) A gold box was found next to me, which I think transported me into that memory.

I guess that about covers it. Ands then comes the part where I spend a week with Professor Snape in his quarters, practically chained to the transfigured couch-turned-bed.

"Well." My voice sounded odd in the vast expanse of nothingness. "Not much else I can say about the subject. Can I please get out of here now?" nothing. Hmm… what to do what to do. Maybe if I shut my eyes tight and click my heels three times… ha, like that would work! But for the sake of my fairytale whims, my eyes fluttered and the soft tapping sounds of my Mary Jane's rang out.

When I opened my eyes again I found myself wrapped up in the sheets of Professor Snape's bed, with said Professor sitting in a chair next to the bed. He wasn't really sitting though. He had fallen asleep, and now his chest, arms, and head were sprawled across my legs. It was quite an interesting sensation, to wake up with another person's weight resting lightly upon you. I thought about waking him and telling him what had happened. Surely he would be interested? But for the moment I was content to look at him.

I wouldn't say his features were soft, more over the opposite of soft. He had a hard chiseled chin, and contrary to previous belief, his nose was not too big for his face, only slightly pointed. When his eyes are closed, you really can't see the bags, and the dark irises, nearly indistinguishable from the pupils, did not penetrate your brain with their seething intensity. And his hair, oh his hair. It was not greasy at all, merely shiny and a bit heavy from standing over cauldrons all the time. In fact, it looked soft and silky. How I would like to run my hands through it…

Unwittingly and against every panicked order I sent shooting through it, my arm extended to softly glide against the delicate strands of ebony silk. As my fingers made contact, his eyes fluttered and I froze, barely brushing his scalp. When again the hard obsidian was covered my fingers came alive in a tangled embrace, every nerve exhaling in a long sigh of pleasure against the sheer strands of pure silk. My eyes fluttered closed to match his own, as my fingers continued to float over his scalp in a rhythmic dance. If only it could continue forever, but alas, a sound in the hall made my eyes snap open and I jumped, pulling my fingers from him and holding them close to my chest.

How could merely running my fingers through this man's hair bring me such intense emotion? No way is this good. My breathing hard and labored, I gently leaned forward and slowly pulled my legs from under him, letting his head softly drop and the strands of hair fall around him in a dark halo. It looked so beautiful... Oh please, Hermione, get a grip! He's your Professor! I did a quick search for my wand and found it resting in an inner pocket of the silky nightgown I was wearing. This one was different then the last one. It was dark green and had a little lace at the top and bottom, plus the added bonus of the inner wand pocket at the thigh. With a quick levitation, Professor Snape was resting in the bed. I headed to the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind me and locking it.

Once again I found myself in front of the mirror. Most of the bruises had faded, and the cuts were scabbed over and fading, if not already diminished to pink scars. The ridges are still there, odd and out of place on my otherwise normal back, a mystery. Sighing, I decided I might as well run a bath.

I was surprised to find all my shower/ bath stuff resting on the side of the giant tub, shampoos herbal scrubs and all. Even my mulberry bubble bath was sitting quietly amongst Snape's more masculine items. If I had a tiresome day you could always find me in the bath with a thick book of Muggle poetry, the Christmas-y scent of Mulberry Spice bubble bath from Bath and Body Works (an amazing American store, Muggle when still on the shelf but magical once it's opened to the senses) wafting around me. Just feeling those familiar waves of bliss pass over me was comforting after the crazy week I was having.

* * *

The sound of splashing water awoke me, and I groggily realized that Herm- Miss Granger must be up and running a bath. Without even thinking about it, I pulled the covers over my head and snuggled deeper into the sheets, ready to fall into a deep slumber. The sheets and covers. That meant that I was in the bed, and someone had to have put me there. I was betting on Miss Granger, the know-it-all thorn in my side who had been taking up vast amounts of my time and space in my bed. There must have been something wrong with her, and I knew for certain it wasn't just the physical injuries she sustained. There was the inexplicable loss of memory she seemed to be experiencing. 

So that must mean she doesn't know me as the ugly bat that terrorized students, and fled into the night as one of the Dark Lord's minions. Albeit, I'm a spy for the Light, and that's why I weaseled my way in and out of the Dark Lord's inner circle. _But that did not make up for the terrible acts you had, and still continued to commit._ That little voice said, poking fun at my morals and sense of atonement. The stupid little bugger, sounding awfully like Black, always comes in at the worst moments, running amok. I always managed to do something to make a fool out of myself when I start to listen to him.

The Dark Lord had yet to be defeated in a test of magic against the great Harry Potter. To be crude, he was still alive and kicking. Two years ago, Black had died due to Potters carelessness in the Department of Mysteries, and while I had never been very fond of the mangy mutt, the world seemed a little empty for months afterwards. Potter still wasn't over it. Everywhere he went you could see that little cloud of darkness he refuses to let go off. I might be so soft as to say it made you feel sorry for the boy. But he can't just focus on stupid Black who went and got himself killed. The Dark Lord is still out there, and we won't ever be free of his schemes and plans of death. If the nagging feeling at the back of my brain was any indication, I had a feeling that the Dark Lord had something to do with Miss Granger's sudden amnesia. And Miss Granger's safety was beginning to become utterly important to me.

* * *

Not quite sure if it was okay, I helped myself the one tiny towel Snape seemed to own and wrapped it around my body. It didn't quite cover it, so instead it went to a hair-turban. There was also a soft bathrobe hanging from the door, black of course. I shrugged and slipped it on. It smelled of sandalwood and the dark rich aroma of forests, and under that was a uniquely man-smell. It was that little whiff of Snape. Any man could smell like sandalwood and forests, but it wouldn't be the same as Snape without that little something else. I tied the string tight around my waist and gave a little chuckle. I'm pretty... petite I guess. Meaning I am 5 foot 3, and curvy. The robe was meant for someone tall, and it literally hung on me, pooling at my feet. I brushed the sleeves up off my arms and grabbed the door handle. 

He was already looking at the door before I came out, but when he saw me in his robe, I wasn't sure whether he was angry or not.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just you only had one towel and it wasn't exactly big enough. So rather than risk indecent exposure, I borrowed your robe. I hope that's okay." No reaction. Bad sign. "I guess I could've transfigured another bigger towel, or done something of the like, but it really didn't occur to me until now. I'm really sorry, sir." Something slid behind his eyes, darkening them for a moment and he finally opened his mouth.

"No Miss Granger, it's alright. Using magic to fix my mistake would have been too strenuous on you just yet. I apologize for my lack of towels. Now, I must recommend that you get back in bed."

Sigh. I wonder if it would be testing my limits to ask if I could go to the library instead. It wouldn't be that strenuous on me, just sitting there and reading books.

"I know that look Miss Granger. You can not go to the library just yet. Although, I suppose you might be aloud to wander my personal library for a bit and pick out a few tomes to read _in bed_. The library is just through that door."

Oh joy! Professor Snape gave a flourish of his arm and a door appeared just next to the lavish door I had been so drawn to earlier. The musty scent of old books greeted me as I walked into the room. Walked, not ran, although it took a great deal of effort to keep from squealing with joy and skipping along.

* * *

**toaster pop Done! Finally. It took me so long to write this chapter, mainly because I really didn't know where to go with it. I mean, I have a general plot line laid out and stuff, but I really don't know where this story is really going. I've also been spending a lot of time on another story I'm writing (my own original work!!! Excited!) instead of focusing on this.**

**I got a beta!!! Yay! Praise and thanks to Louise (Moon-Pixie00) for putting up with me and helping me to get this chapter to you guys. She's been a real help, even if it's just giving me the courage to write this knowing someone actually cares about it.**

**Hopefully chapter four will be better than this, with more conscious Hermione and a little Snape POV. The next chapter is going to be relationship development and such, and then after that I'll try and get into Hermione entering back into the real world. Okay, chapter four here I come!**

**XOXOXO**

**Reessees**


End file.
